The Last First Day
by Jasper'sFavorite
Summary: Jack goes on his last mission as leader of SG-1 before taking over for General Hammond and becoming a General himself. As usual they get themselves into trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first Stargate fic so let me know what you think. Hope you like it :) **

**Pairings:** Some Sam/Jack suggested, especially the last chapter.

**Setting:** Beginning of season 8, before Jack takes over for Hammond.

**Summary:** Jack goes on his last mission as leader of SG-1 before taking over for General Hammond and becoming a General himself. As usual they get themselves into trouble.

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish, I do not own anything.

**And thanks to my awesome beta dreamer one ! :D**

Chapter One

Jack geared up and walked down the familiar path to the gate room. He walked slowly, wanting to enjoy one last mission as the leader of SG-1. He'd recently found out he was being promoted to Brigadier General and that meant being base commander. But he didn't think he was ready to give up going out on missions himself, take General Hammond's place, and watch as his team walked through the gate into unknown situations. How could others expect him to do this?

Sure SG-1 always got into trouble and somehow they always found a way out of it, but he was usually there to help. Soon he wouldn't be. Without a doubt he trusted Sam with the welfare of the team. He knew she would be an amazing leader. But that was beside the point. Although he knew Sam was capable of dealing with tough situations, he wouldn't be there to help. And he wanted to be there to help.

Instead he'd be back in the relative safety of the SGC, waiting for SG1 to come back through the gate, hoping they would come back. And what if they didn't?

As he reached the gate room door, Jack stopped and took a deep breath. This was his last mission; he should enjoy it, not waste time worrying. He should enjoy this time he was getting to spend with Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c. Jack walked into the gate room and noticed that the rest of the team wasn't there yet, so he waited.

Meanwhile Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c were all separately making their way to Jack's location. They all had this mission on their mind. The thought that this was "Jack's last mission" ran through everyone's mind in some form. After this everything would change.

They each arrived at the gate room and waited by the door for the rest of the team to arrive. Once all three were there, they walked in together.

"Well, good morning campers!" Jack exclaimed once the others finally arrived.

Everyone smiled at this, as it was something Jack always said. Sam smiled at him, the smile that was his and said, "Good morning sir." He grinned at her and Sam wished she could say more to him.

Jack turned towards the control room and yelled, "Walter, dial it up." Soon the chevrons were locking into place and Jack said, "So what's the deal with this PX something or the other?"

"Well sir," Sam answered, "SG-8 found traces of naquada in the soil and there's a cave system about five miles from the gate. There might be abandon mines."

At this point Daniel cut in, "Which means there could be a civilization nearby."

"Civilization, huh? Let's hope they're friendly, if they exist." Jack said.

"Indeed" replied Teal'c.

By this time the seventh chevron had locked and SG-1 walked into the event horizon.

SG-1 exited the stargate and Sam immediately got out her instruments for detecting naquada. The device was really simple to assemble, but it took her a few minutes because the previous user had put it back together the wrong way.

"You know Carter, if you need any help…" Jack said waving his hands in the air and pointing towards Sam's instruments.

Sam smirked and replied, "Thank you sir, I'll be done in a minute. It's just there are only a few of these working right now," Sam said holding up the detector, "so the few that we do have at the moment are being shared."

Sam looked down again and had it complete moments. She powered it up and within a few seconds she got a reading and said they should head for the caves.

So Sam and Daniel took the lead while Jack and Teal'c brought up the rear. As they were walking, Teal'c noticed that every once in a while Jack would steal a look at Sam. When he did this he subtly looked towards Teal'c and Teal'c raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Jack asked. Teal'c just gave him his look and faced forward once again. Jack grumbled something and they kept moving forward.

Finally they reached the caves so Sam and Daniel walked into the first one and a few minutes later emerged and went into the next one. They did this a few times, finally exited the last one, and walked up to Jack and Teal'c.

"Well sir, they're not mines. They're just caves," Sam told them.

"But," Daniel interrupted, "we did find a few cave paintings."

"And this is exciting, why?" Jack asked.

"Because, it suggests there were people here once. They might still be here, somewhere. They probably just moved on from this area. The paintings looked pretty sophisticated, so they can't have been that primitive…" Daniel rambled on.

"Ack! Daniel, I don't need a history lesson. Just tell me, people or no people." Jack said with his hand raised.

"People, Jack. This most likely means there are people on this planet, somewhere," Daniel said.

"And I'm guessing you want to look for them, don't you?"

"Jack!" Daniel yelled, "Who knows how advanced they could be. They might even have something we could be interested in."

After a pause Jack made his decision, "Okay, we'll report back to base and let them know we'll be here an extra day. We'll look for the rest of the day, and then set up camp. Tomorrow we'll head back to the gate." It looked as if Daniel wanted to protest, but Jack held up his hand so he could continue.

"If we don't find anyone, we'll send out a UAV when we get back. It can cover a lot more ground than we can," explained Jack. After a moment Daniel agreed.

They headed out and began looking for any signs of civilization. They walked for hours, keeping an eye out for anything unusual. Finally when the sun began setting, Jack told everyone to stop and find a spot to make camp. A few minutes later, Sam said she'd found some more caves and suggested they set up camp in front of them for the night. Everyone agreed, especially Daniel since it gave him the opportunity to explore more of the caves for a longer amount of time.

After everything had been set up, Daniel went into the caves and stayed in them for a long time, a very long time. Jack finally went in there looking for Daniel and had to practically drag him out. Once everyone ate, Teal'c took first watch and everyone else went to sleep.

The next morning, with a sullen looking Daniel, they packed up and headed back towards the gate. Not ten minutes into the trek back, Jack kept noticing rustling among the trees. It was very subtle but pronounced enough to raise some alarms in Jack's mind. He looked towards Teal'c and nodded towards the trees, silently asking if he'd noticed. Teal'c inclined his had as if to say "Indeed"

Unfortunately, just as Jack and Teal'c were having their silent exchange, they were surrounded, almost instantaneously by a group of men with staff weapons.

They were all very tan, as if they spent most of their time out in the sun, and wore clothes made out of a cloth that hung loosely on their bodies. Though the sleeves were more fitted and seemed to allow easier use of the staff weapons they all carried. They all wore natural colors, such as brown, dark green, and blues. A few of them held spheres in their hands, instead of staff weapons. They were small, clear, and seemed to have a haze of gas swirling inside of each of them.

One of the men began yelling something at them and jabbing his weapon into the air as if to intimidate them.

"I think they want us to put down our weapons," Daniel whispered.

"Ya think!" Jack lightly yelled, "That's not happening, Daniel."

"Jack, there's more of them at the moment and we happen to be surrounded. There's no way we can get out of this. We should do what they seem to want us to… at least for now. Let's just put down the guns and let me try and talk to them."

"Daniel…" Jack said.

"Jack…" Daniel repeated. The men were slowly inching forward.

"Fine," Jack said reluctantly. "Alright kids, put down your weapons."

SG-1 put down their weapons and immediately the natives backed up. That was unusual, as it could easily be assumed the men would take their weapons from them and lead them somewhere. Instead, as soon as they backed away from SG-1, there was a fog that seemed to come from spheres held by a few of the natives. The fog crept towards SG-1, coming at them from all sides; they were trapped.

"Oh for crying out loud," Jack yelled, "it's a little mist!"

"Sir, it could be some sort of toxin," Sam said.

"Right, but…" Jack replied, but before he could continue his sentence, the fog reached him and he collapsed immediately. Before any of the others could react, the rest of SG-1 collapsed too.

* * *

**So did you like it, hate it, think it was okay? Let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Jack was the first one to wake up, and he groaned as he sat up. Clutching his head he moaned, "Definitely the worst headache." His eyesight was blurry and he was seeing pink and blue spots swimming in his vision. So he sat there and waited until it cleared. Finally, Jack opened his eyes and the world was right again.

Looking around, Jack took inventory of his team and their situation. Sam was slumped over in the corner of the room. She was unconscious, but she didn't seem to have any visible injuries. Daniel was in the opposite corner from Sam and was lying on the floor face down. He was breathing and seemed fine, so he moved on to Teal'c. Teal'c was the closest to Jack, only a few feet away, lying against the wall. He also had no visible injuries so he started examining the cell they were in. The room was fairly large in size and the bars that acted as a fourth wall were impossibly thick, so there was no hope of anyone squeezing through them. There was dirt all over the floor and there were obviously windows in the hallway, since there was light getting into their room somehow. Their weapons were gone and so was everything else that had been in his pockets. He also noticed that all of their vests were gone too. This also meant that not one of them was likely to have the GDO, another problem to add to the ever growing list.

Jack had been sitting against the wall for almost ten minutes and still no one else had woken up. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Then, out of nowhere, he heard voices and footsteps coming towards their cell. Suddenly four men with staff weapons stopped right before they reached Jack's sight and the cell opened.

Jack jumped up. As soon as the cell opened, all weapons were pointed at him. They ushered him out and into the hallway where immediately he was immediately blindfolded and his hands were bound together.

When they finally removed the blindfold from, Jack blinked a few times to get his eyes adjusted to the light once again. He looked around the room and noticed it was almost identical to the cell he'd just been taken from, except that all four walls were solid and there was a small door behind him, which he could see was being guarded by at least two men. There were also two small slits towards the top of the wall that allowed only a bare minimum of light to escape into the room.

Jack knew there was no way he was getting out at the moment, especially when his absence would not go unnoticed. So he stayed where he was and waited for an opportunity escape.

About half an later, a man finally entered Jack's cell. Tall, deeply tanned and well built, there was something about him that screamed danger. And the lack of light only seemed to emphasize the menace by casting shadows all over his face. The man said something to Jack in a language he didn't understand.

"Well, when Danny's right." Jack thought.

Again the man said something to Jack, which he thought seemed to be a question. When Jack didn't say anything, his captor got angry. He yelled something out to one of the guards and they brought in a device Jack had never seen before. And although he'd never seen anything like it, he definitely knew what the man would do with it. Sure enough the man took the instrument in hand and walked towards Jack, once more asking something. When once again Jack didn't answer, the man pushed a button on the device and the pain was blinding.

:::An unknown amount of time later :::

Jack woke up in a haze. He opened his eyes and realized he was back in the cell with the rest of his team. He moved to sit up and felt a sharp pain. He groaned from the pain and the others, who had woken up after Jack had been taken, looked up at him.

"Sir!" cried Sam as she, Daniel, and Teal'c moved towards Jack.

"O'Neill," Teal'c said, "Have you been injured?"

"Never felt better," Jack said avoiding the question.

"Really," Daniel said, "then try sitting up."

Never one to give in, Jack again tried to sit up. He grabbed his side and fell back down. He was pretty sure that he'd broken quite a few ribs. He took a few deep breaths, trying to lessen the pain. It worked, but only a little bit and when he looked up he saw the worried faces of his SG-1 staring back at him.

"I'm fine," he told them, "just a little tired."

"Jack, you've been out for hours. We thought you were dead at first, when you were brought back in."

"Well sorry for the scare Danny, but seriously I'm fine." Jack said quietly and gave them a look that said to drop the subject.

"What did they want?" Daniel asked

"Well seeing as we don't speak the same language, I didn't exactly understand what they wanted. I was a bit preoccupied," Jack said a bit sarcastically.

"At least let us take a look at you and assess your injuries." Sam said, speaking up for the first time in a while.

Jack looked at her and saw the worried look in her eyes. He thought about it for a second, but he didn't want them, especially Sam, to see the extent of the damage. He was pretty sure was serious.

"No," Jack said forcefully, "Frasier can have a look when we get back."

"And exactly how are we going to do that?" asked Daniel. "They took all our gear, including the GDO."

"We'll just have to get it all back then." Jack said.

"And exactly how are we supposed to do that," Daniel asked, "we don't know where we are, how many people there are, or how far away we are from the gate. Let alone in which direction it is."

"Whoa," Jack said, "calm down there. We'll get out of here one way or another."

"Indeed," Teal'c added, "we have been in many dire situations, and we have prevailed."

So there they sat, in silence, trying to think up ways to escape. They all throught of ideas that they knew wouldn't work, but said them none the less. Something had to work eventually. In between their whispered conversations Jack kept attempting to sit up and see how far he could walk. Jack knew that when they did escape he would need to be able to move around and help fight if necessary, so he persisted even when the others protested. Soon though, Jack began coughing up blood and sent up a red flag to the others. They didn't allow him to get up again after this began happening. They knew they needed to get him back to the SGC soon.

Suddenly Sam sat up and said, "I have a plan." Unfortunately, the men came back in at this time and took Jack again, much to the distress of Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c. There were only four men who came and since they were even, they thought they might be able to knock them out. Jack was standing in front of everyone and when he moved towards the men, one of them swung his staff and hit right on his ribs. Jack sharply inhaled as the pain overwhelmed him and he hit the ground with a hard thud. Sam's eyes widened and she, Daniel, and Teal'c rushed towards Jack but there were a lot more of the natives who had weapons all pointed at them and at Jack. So they watched helplessly as Jack was unconsciously dragged away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. Had 3 major essays to write. Enjoy! (only one chapter left)**

Chapter 3

The native kept yelling something at Jack and practically screamed in frustration when Jack just gave him a blank look. Had Jack been able to understand him, he would know that SG-1 had trespassed on sacred ground. The elders of their village council wanted to know where they came from and why. Jack's captor was only too happy to volunteer for the job on a day when everyone would be at the festival. Truthfully, he enjoyed inflicting pain on others; when this opportunity presented itself to him he jumped at the chance to take Jack.

Jack let out a hiss of pain as yet another blow was inflicted on him by the same man. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. Then, suddenly, the man turned around towards the door. There seemed to be a lot of noise coming from outside in the hallway. As his tormentor reached the door, he was flung back quickly by a zat blast. A second later Daniel and Sam came running in.

"Jack!" Sam yelled.

"Are you alright?" Daniel asked.

"Oh yeah, just peachy," Jack said trying to sit up and failing.

"Right, sorry" Daniel apologized, "stupid question."

"Where's Teal'c?" Jack gasped. It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"He's outside guarding the door," Sam said as Daniel yelled for Teal'c to come in.

Just as Teal'c was making his way into the room, Jack lost his battle to stay conscious. He collapsed, finally allowing the pain to take over. Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c noticed this, but they knew that they had to get him back thorough the gate. In one fluid motion Teal'c swept Jack over his shoulder and made his way out of the room with Sam taking point and Daniel bringing up the rear.

When they reached the hallway, they looked to the right and saw that it was a dead end. They had to go back the way came. Unfortunately all the tracks made by their shoes had vanished and they had to find their way out. As they were running down the corridor, Jack's breathing was becoming more haggard; he was practically wheezing. So all of them quickened their speed and kept their eyes open for any natives. The place was a labyrinth, hallways split in every different direction and ended suddenly just as you turned into them. The passageways were narrow and it would have been easy for anyone of them to turn down a different corridor if they didn't follow each other closely. Then just as they rounded another corner they ran straight into a very tall, thin native who happened to be walking in their direction. His eyes widened when he saw them and he took off in the opposite direction, shouting something to his fellow natives.

"Well," Daniel said, "this isn't good."

"Well we can't turn back now," Sam hurriedly said, "it's a dead end back there. Let's just keep going down this passage and only turn when we have to. Hopefully we'll find an exit."

Teal'c nodded his head in agreement and they continued to make their way at an even faster pace then before down the narrow hallway. Finally they reached the end of yet another corridor and had to decide which way to turn. They had no way of knowing which way the man they had run into previously had turned and they only had this one chance.

"Which way do we go?" asked Daniel

"Your guess is as good as mine," Sam said.

"Well we came from the left before, so I say we go right this time." Daniel suggested.

So they turned right and kept running, hoping they didn't run into anyone. After a few minutes of running they saw a light up ahead and hoped that it was the exit. As they got closer to it they saw shadows passing and stopped dead in their tracks. The shadows were getting closer. When they regained their composure, the shadows were practically on top of them. But when they looked around they didn't see anyone. Then Teal'c looked down and found the culprit. He gestured for Sam and Daniel to look and when they saw it they both let out a sigh of relief. Their pursuer was nothing more than an animal that looked something like a small fox.

Crisis averted, they took off running and finally made it out of the labyrinth. They took off running, hopefully running away from their pursuers.

Finally after a few miles, they stopped for a few minutes to rest.

"Okay," Daniel gasped, "from what I could make out, the building we were in was the main complex. When we ran out, we went to the west of a statue that towers over the building. That's the direction of the stargate. We just need to keep going this way."

"Seriously?" was all Sam said as she and Teal'c stared at Daniel.

"Well, we seemed to be the only chosen topic of conversation of our guards." Daniel said exasperated.

"Alright, let's keep going then. We need to get Colonel O'Neill back as soon as possible," Sam said looking at Jack as his breathing worsened. Teal'c and Daniel nodded and they took off, with any luck, in the accurate direction towards the gate.

(Days later in the Infirmary)

The events after this were a haze to Jack. He fell in and out of consciousness. He remembered Teal'c helping to carry him out of the room and then through the gate. How they actually reached the gate, he couldn't recall. The next thing he knew he was waking up in the infirmary surrounded by machines. Jack finally opened his eyes, looked around, and noticed Sam asleep in the chair next to his bed. He tried to sit up, but gasped in pain and fell back down. One of his many machines seemed to go into overdrive when he tried to sit up and it woke Sam. As soon as it began, it was quite again.

"Sir," Sam said quietly, "you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was just hit by a bus," Jack replied.

"Right…um I'll go and let Janet know you're awake." Sam said as she began to get up.

"Carter, wait," Jack called, "what happened back there?"

"Well after you passed out Teal'c helped to carry you back to the gate."

"Yeah," Jack interrupted, "about the gate. How did you find out where it was?"

"After the guards took you I asked Daniel if he'd figured out how to talk to them yet. He said that he'd figured out enough to understand them on a very basic level. So when they started talking about us, Daniel caught the information on the general direction of the gate. After that we just followed the plan," Sam explained.

"Your plan Carter?" Jack asked mockingly with a grin.

"Yes sir, my plan," Sam said with a small smile. "Anyways, after Daniel had figured out the direction of the gate, we went over the plan and Daniel and Teal'c both agreed to it. So they faked a fight and when the guards came to break it up, I came up from behind them and we were able to knock them out. We took their weapons and followed their tracks to your room."

"Wait, how did you follow our tracks?" Jack asked.

"Easy, the floors were dirt and there was only one path that had tracks going both ways. It was a pretty simple deduction that they'd taken you that way. And that led us to a series of rooms, one of which you were in," Sam explained.

"Well," Jack asked again, "how did you get to me undetected?"

"That was the weird part. There were virtually no guards stationed anywhere, except for our cell and the room they had you in. And when we made it outside, there wasn't anyone there either. It was as if everyone had just vanished. But Daniel speculated there was a village farther away. We just all agreed." Sam explained.

"So that's why it was so easy," Jack said, "enough guards to overpower us and make us think everyone was there, but small enough that you guys were able to escape…sneaky." Jack said playfully.

"Yeah," Sam said, "After we reached the gate, we were only worried about you. When we got back to the SGC, Janet was there waiting. When they cut off your shirt to get a look at the extent of your injuries…" Sam paused and took a breath, "well, they were just … they were just worse than we expected." Sam shuddered out.

Sam went quiet for a minute as she recalled the sight of Jack's chest when they cut off his shirt. It was covered in burns, bruises, and cuts. And it was easy to see, just from looking, that he had quite a few broken ribs. He had crashed once on the way to the infirmary, and Janet would not give up on him. It was hard for Sam to see, to take it all in after exiting the gate not five minutes before.

She was brought back by the feeling of Jack's hand on hers, running soothing circles on her hand.

"Hey," Jack said quietly, "I'm here."

"Yeah, you are," Sam whispered back. "I'm uh… I'm going to let Janet know you're awake." Sam got up quickly and was gone in seconds.

Jack sighed as he pulled his hand back. He hurt everywhere and even that simple gesture caused a surge of pain to shoot up his arm. But he didn't want to worry Sam any more than she already seemed to be. Just the few sentences he had said to Sam had taken a lot of energy out of him and Jack found his eyes getting heavy again. He closed them and once again found himself fading into nothingness.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So so so sorry that it took so long to get this last chapter out. Its short but sweet :D**_

Chapter Four

Jack sighed as once again Sam tried to convince him that blue jello was better than red.

"I may be stuck in this bed Carter, but I'm not brain damaged. There is no way that blue is better than red," Jack said with a smile.

Jokingly, Sam replied, "Now do you mean the color or the actual jello sir?"

"I mean both," Jack said. After a comfortable silence Sam said, "So I hear you're being let out in few days."

"Yes," Jack said with a triumphant smile that made Sam's heart beat a little faster.

"Fraiser promised that if I tried to make a break for it before my release then my stay here would be extended. So I've complied with her orders, so far, and as a reward I'm getting out a few days early," Jack said.

Sam laughed and that made Jack smile; he hadn't heard her laugh like that in a while.

"So Carter, there was something you never did tell me." Jack said.

"And what would that be, Sir?" Sam asked.

"How far did Danny boy and Teal'c get in their fake fight?"

"Let's just say you'd have to have seen Daniel heave himself at Teal'c to really appreciate it," Sam said with a smile as she got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked. "You just got here."

"Well someone told me that if you didn't get your recommended amount of rest then your stay here might be a little longer," Sam said.

"D'oh, say no more Carter," Jack said.

As Sam walked out the door, she stuck her head in and said, "Oh and by the way…Jack…I'm being transferred to R&D at Area 51 in a few months."

Jack just stared at the place she had been after she had left, a little in shock. Maybe it was time he started thinking about retirement again sometime soon. This time he would make sure it stuck.

The End

* * *

_**Thank You to everyone who reviewed this story! This was my first attempt at writing Stargate, so its good to know that it wasn't to bad. :D Thanks!**_


End file.
